Morne
Name: Morne Age: 172 Gender: Male Brood: Red Residence: Sandgal Desert Power: 318 Arrival on Eltica: March of Year 51 Offspring: 0 Mate(s): N/A '''Cutchmates: '''None Known Physical Description Morn is a pretty bulky dragon, even for his brood. His legs are built for tearing apart prey and could probably pick up a large boulder with ease. Lean muscles lay under his armor of scales. His scales, which are tough and not easy to break through,(of course) are the color of crimson, the color of blood. His eyes are like rubies that shine with an all powerful fire burning within them. His claws are jet black, like they were made of iron, with red streaks in the powerful ivory. The spikes running down from the top of his head to the tip of his tail are also the jet black of his claws and has the red streaks in them. The end of his powerful tail has a spike that starts at the bottom of it and extends further then the tip of it and seems like a blade of some sort, and it actually is pretty sharp. His wing arms are the same crimson of his body but his wing membranes are the jet black of his claws and spikes. Though, where the small long fingers cut in the membrane, where they fold, it is crimson. His body, from nose to rump, is 69 feet in length with an extra 21 feet of thick, powerful tail. His wing span is about 105 feet from tip to tip when spread fully out. Personality & Quirks Morne can be classified pretty well by other dragons as two words: Douche. Bag. This red giant has an attitude and personality of a mean bully. Especially with other broods. He has a huge distrust of them. He does not allow them to come to his meetings when he calls his brood together, even if one of the reds under them are friends with the dragon/dragoness and had invited them. If he is the Patriarch of the Reds (which he plans to be), he will warn the Reds to not trust the other Broods, saying that if they are acting like friends, they are just trying to get information out of them, find their weakness so they can plot against them. Even if he isn't the Red Patriach, he still tries to convince the other's not to trust the other broods and will defy his ruler to get his point across. Even though his outer exterior is all mean and intimitating, some place inside him, he has a soft spot. And that would be for his own brood. If one of them were in danger, he would gladly step in and help, while if it was of another brood, he would not. If one of them was having troubles, he would ask them what was wrong. Though it depends if the dragon is respectful to him. A lot of people maybe think he is doing this because he is inherently a douche bag. But the thing is. He has his own personal reason. But for you to know that, you'd need to get close to him....And good luck with that.